Forum:Looking at Transfers and Continuations into ME3 Objectively
I just wanted to create a topic where it wasn't a wish list of what we WANT in ME3, but one where it was possible to discuss based on hints from the game and assumptions (because really that's all we have at this point) drawn from the words of Mass Effect designers what might appear to be going on with ME3 or what might happen. One of my assumptions/analyizations is the patching of the squad point glitch. Cristina Norman stated that this could cause save transfer issues with ME3. I feel that this points to several things. First, that the beginning work on ME3 is well underway and their promise to have a shorter downtime between games looks to be true. Second, that there are no overhauls in the level up or squad system. This can lead to the assumption that ME3 will start you off at whatever level you ended ME2 with ie start at 30 and the level cap becomes 60 thus giving more opportunity to earn squad points and eventually be maxed. This is a more... outlandish assumption though, a more likely one would be some sort of point bonus for being so far leveled or bonus starting points in your abilities. We also have the assumption that all surviving squad and crew members from ME2 will be returning in ME3, only because that seems to be the whole purpose in trying to get everyone that you can through the mission alive is so that they will be around. With that in mind we can assume, that the squad won't grow very much in ME3, because at a certain point it would become insanely unmanageable. We can assume that Ashley/Kaidan would come back as would Liara (though this is still more of a hope/wish as we don't have any strong leads to suggest that, but we'll see if Lair of the Shadow Broker changes that) and more unlikely Wrex (since he actually has a higher calling then the other squad members who didn't return in my opinion) as they were the only squad mates who did not return (or have opportunity to). If we see any additional members beyond that, we can assume we might get a little more diversity in perhaps a batarian and a vorcha as squad mates and perhaps and elcor, volus and hanar finding some place on the ship as crew. Though again, nothing really suggests this and it becomes more conjecture into BioWare's actions for ME3 and to be honest, a little wishful thinking on my part. Squad member wise, the only thing that pops into my head is the future of Thane and his Keplar's (was that it?) Syndrome. We can of course make assumptions based on actions you take such as rewriting or destroying the heretics, how you handle Mordin and his decisions about the genophage. (I left it up to him, told him to hold onto it, because the genophage makes sense to me but not for malicious reasons, once I heard Mordin explain fully how it works and what it was designed to actually do.) That's all that really comes to mind at this moment. Please tell me your thoughts on my assumptions and any that you might have yourself. --Xaero Dumort 07:12, July 28, 2010 (UTC) There is a chance that all the squad members except maybe Liara and Tali will have their own agendas. In the first Mass Effect, you had the option to save Wrex and choose between Kaiden/Ashley. They only made cameo appearances becuase they could die. The entire team could have died, therefore it is unlikely the rest of the squad may only appear as a cameo or a quest giver. Everything else seems to be solid on your part though. Doctalen 18:10, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Great point, I hadn't thought of it like that.--Xaero Dumort 22:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) If Tali survives she will be definitely on My Shepards squad because she is now Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Grunt should also return because Shepard is his battlemaster or whatever. Bioware stated that Ash/Kaidan and Liara will return or atleast have bigger roles. But it makes sense: return of Liara and Ash/Kaiden. As for everything else they might have cameo. I would want a new squad though.OmegaSpruz 19:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :With Tali now being vas Normandy we can assume she is an integral part of the crew now. All in all another reason I feel that they will all return is because of the whole loyalty aspect to the game. ME didn't have that, though kind of with Garrus and Wrex, which is one of the reasons I think they were more popular because you could shape them more dynamically then helping Ash with her xenophobia or Tali with her pilgrimage, though Liara might fall into the former category as well, but only because you fight Benezia.--Xaero Dumort 22:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :I think that in ME3, the game won't be focused on recruiting teammates. Think about it; you only had a max of six teammates and a minimum of three. If you did TERRIBLE in ME2, you walk away with two teammates. It may be possible to get back Liara and Wrex or a few new team members. If this were the case, ME3 could be about building an army to fight the Reapers. (i.e. Re-writing the Geth in ME2, Saving the Rachni in ME1, Helping the Quarians in ME2, "Joining" the Krogans in ME2)Lx MALEX xl 03:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I assume that the squad-related factors that will make a difference in ME3 are who survived, are they loyal, how was their loyalty mission completed, where applicable, and are they romancing Shepard. However, I don't think we can assume that most or all of your ME2 squad members will be part of your crew. Since ME3 appears to be about gathering armies / fleets as opposed to squad members, some of your squad members might be more useful elsewhere. For example, if not exiled, Tali is a possible Admiral. Presumably, she will have to captain a Quarian ship and spend most of her time in the Flotilla to become an Admiral. Similarly, Samara as a justicar, might help influence the Asari if loyal. Presumably, if Samara is not loyal, she will spend her time trying to kill Morinth. Except for Zaeed, Kasumi, and Jack, the other squad members have some sort of pull with various races or organizations. I assume that Garrus and Thane have some sort of influence on the Turians and Hanar respectively. As for the others, Zaeed might take control of the Blue Suns if Vido is dead. Jack discussed going into piracy, so she might amass a pirate fleet. Blindman25 01:36, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :I would just like to reiterate on a point MALEX made: The Rachni. nearly two-thousand years ago (in-game universe), the Rachni fought with Council Space alliances, thus causing the Salarians and Turians raising the Krogan to power, and thus resulting in the genophage being created. If the Rachni Queen is spared in ME1, she sends a messenger to speak with Shepard on Illium in ME2. From their conversation, it is inferred that the Rachni's hostile manner against the sapient races was provoked by a Reaper, possibly Sovereign. Grateful for the Commander's, the queen states through her Asari messenger that she will raise her kind and, possibly, fight for Shepard when the time comes. This is one potential alliance that may or may not be available to players, depending on the choice they made on Noveria in ME1. :In addition, regarding this talk of squadmates dispersing throughout the galaxy to strengthen alliances, I agree with this possibility, but am detered by the thought of one thing: Who's going to believe them? Commander Shepard was dead for two years, and the galaxy trudged on with the Council denying all existence of the Reapers, the Alliance rebuilding itself from its losses against Sovereign, some of Shep's old teammates moving on (regardless of their reactions to his return), and his now stained reputation for working with/for Cerberus. Sure, his deeds have earned him galaxy-wide prestige, but it doesn't make every sentient creature gullible to his every word. All factions, all races and their governments, Paragon and Renegade affilitations alike, are going to need a greater deal of convincing than just a specialized group of fighters, engineers, assassins, etc. There are only so many groups I can see automatically fighting alongside Shep against this ultimate threat: The Rachni, the Geth (converted or halved), Cerberus, and maybe some singular individuals amongst the galactic populous. The Quarians would want to fight the geth too badly to care, the Council will continue to play dumb until there's a reaper claw up their cloacas (Mordin joke), and the list just goes on. :Ultimately, it is my belief that many factors will hinge upon alignment, loyalties, romances, and the subtle, seemingly meaningless yet direct things said in conversations, i.e. Telling the Quarians to postpone their fight with the Geth or engage them on their homeworld. We all know this, and we all expect this. However, I want to end this with one final point: As dumb as they are, I'm glad I saved the Council in ME1. X3--Kentasko 05:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :: The issue of saving the council is my biggest concern about ME3. I assume that this one event (admittedly a big one) could have a huge effect on ME3. For those that haven't played ME1, at least until Genesis is available for the PC and Xbox, this is a big deal. I agree that Shepard's recommendation to the Quarians will probably have a bigger effect than the footnote it deserves. Blindman25 00:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC)